Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to humidification systems for providing humidified gases to patients.
Description of the Related Art
Many gas humidification systems deliver heated and humidified gases for various medical procedures, including respiratory treatment, laparoscopy, and the like. These systems can be configured to control temperature, humidity and flow rates through the use of sensors. Various components of such a system can also include features designed to help control the system and/or help provide patients with gases having desired characteristics.